


All's Well That Ends Well

by lolodeu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Betrayal, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, Medieval AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince!George, Requited Love, Royalty, Slow Burn, Tags will be added, happy ending??? or is it, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolodeu/pseuds/lolodeu
Summary: As the knight retraced his steps through the forest, a begging question followed, weighing on his shoulders. How on earth was he supposed to get close to someone who hated him?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The plan was simple. Get close to the prince, gather information, and report back all he could. Only one problem. George seems to loath Dream.Medieval AU, in which Dream is a spy for a rivaling kingdom, and is assigned as Royal Guard to the Prince.(I do not ship real people, this is simply a reflection of their online personalities)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Greetings and Salutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet.

George sat the way he did every time it rained, nestled in the alcove of his bedroom window, never without a compelling book in hand and a small plate of pastries within reach. Rain drummed against the fogged panes and a small breeze whistled an uneven tune as it slipped through the cracks. The outside sky swirled with thunderous clouds and lightning danced across the horizon in jagged streaks. The man had always had a fondness for rainy weather. As a child, rain meant adventure, with him and his friends often imagining themselves as fierce pirates facing churning, angry seas. Jumping in puddles became a favorite pastime, though it more often than not resulted in scoldings and a cold. George smiled slightly, remembering one particular incident where he had returned home dripping rainwater and leaving muddy paths in his wake (much to the maid’s horror) after he fell into a puddle that had turned out to be a tad deeper than anticipated. Though his habits changed over the years, the loving sentiment towards those days remained. George dwelled on the memories for a moment longer before shifting his focus back towards the novel on his lap.

_Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance witho-_

A series of sharp knocks interrupted his sentence and he turned his head towards the door. Recognizing the raps to be Puffy’s, he called a quick welcome before looking back towards his book. He felt a dip in the seat beside him and set the book aside, smiling tiredly at the woman next to him.

“Morning George!” Puffy beamed, face practically glowing. Her eyes crinkled happily at the edges as she spoke.

“Good morning Puffy.” George yawned. Light had only just dawned across the horizon, and her current cheeriness conflicted harshly with the time. 

“What were you reading just now?” She gestured to the book leaning against the windowsill.

“The Art of War by Sun Tzu.” His fingers brushed over the cover. “It’s good so far, I enjoy it.” Puffy let out a soft chuckle as she set her hair in a braided bun, making sure to leave a few face-framing pieces.

“You don’t always have to be worrying about strategizing you know. It wouldn’t hurt you to take a break now and then.”

“I disagree. If I’m to rule well one day I must be a good strategist, and to do so requires time...” he reached for a tart, “...and effort.” he bit into it, savoring the taste.

Puffy’s gaze softened as she stared at the boy. “Okay, just...just know your limits, yeah?” She sat still for a moment before raising a playful brow and ruffling his hair, “Can’t have my favorite Prince falling asleep during council meetings.” 

George laughed and attempted to smooth down the strands. “I won't, I won't, I promise”

“That being said…” She stood up and walked over to his dresser, picking out a frilled tunic before grabbing a buttoned vest. “Aha!” She tossed him the navy and cream-colored bundle “Get dressed, you have a big day ahead of you, with having to choose a new knight and all.” 

George groaned. “That’s today?” he said. “Can’t they do it without me? They did it with the last guard.” Puffy let out a short laugh.

“George the last time they chose a guard was when you were ten. And besides, as you said, you’ll be king soon, and last I checked the king had input on these kinds of matters.” She took his silence as agreement and opened the door. “Great! Grand hall, 10 minutes. Now stop standing around and get ready!” She waved a quick goodbye over her shoulder and left. 

He leant his head against the wall, soaking up the last moments of calmness before the day began. He pulled on the simple outfit and shrugged a velveteen cape over his shoulders, clasping the gold chain around his neck. He sluggishly tugged on a worn pair of boots before leaving his room and shutting the door behind him. Though it was early, the castle grounds buzzed with life. Maids swept the stone floors and dusted various paintings hung on the walls. Cooks directed merchants towards the kitchen, arms piled high with sacks of grain and fruits. Guards perused the many passageways, chatting quietly with one another. George longed to turn back towards his bedroom but continued down the corridors and soon arrived at the arch leading into the expansive room. Hushed in conversion across from him stood Bad And Puffy, backs turned. He strolled up behind them and clasped a hand on the man’s shoulder, laughing when he jumped at the touch. 

“I thought I told you to stop doing that!” 

“Sorry Bad, you’re just too easy to scare.” he rolled his eyes and looked to Puffy, who met his gaze with an amused shrug. 

“Your highness-” 

“Don’t have to call me that” George interjected.

“As your advisor, I assure you I do.” 

“As my _friend,_ ” He put emphasis on the word. “I can promise you don't.” Bad shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, which pushed up his glasses. The two had had this conversation many a time, George always begging him to drop the formalities, and Bad refusing to do so until the Prince gave up on his efforts. Determined, George continued. “We’ve been friends since we were kids, I just don’t understand.” the man ignored him and sighed. Bad desperately attempted to shift the topic of conversation.

“There’s quite a few knights arriving today, all proven in their abilities and highly recommended. They’ve been interviewed, cleared, all you have to do is decide on one.” The three walked towards the back of the room where two chairs stood, a throne in between them. George took the middle seat, with Puffy to his left and Bad to his right. Across the hall, the grand doors creaked open and an unusually tall man strode in, towering in comparison to the knight beside him. It was rumored he stood at 6’6, possibly 6’7, though no one knew for sure. His clothes were beaten and worn, the abused chestnut leather fading to tan in some places. A leafy-colored cape trailed behind him, end black with soot, same as his cracked hands. He flashed an infectious grin towards George, who acknowledged it with a polite smile. 

“Sam,” George greeted. Sam dipped his head respectfully.

“Your highness, a pleasure as always.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, general.” his eyes focused on the knight as Sam wished them luck before departing, most certainly off to round up the next person. George watched the armor-clad man tap his foot rhythmically against the floor. “Are you nervous?” The knight gave an unconvincing shake of his head. “There’s no need to be, I assure you.” George gestured towards him, “Go on, please, tell us about yourself.” 

“Nice to meet you, your highness,” he gave an awkward bow. “My name is Alan Rolf, and I served in...”

As the man rambled on about his countless battles and extensive training, George’s thoughts began to stray. His mind drifted to his former guard, a man named Charles who he had quite liked. The two had always had a mutual understanding of George’s boundaries, and he rarely hovered by his side, even as a child. The guard would often stand outside closed doors for hours, granting George his well-valued privacy. He had always respected the knight for it and was sorry to see him go. He supposed it was time for Charles to leave, but George couldn’t help but indulge the selfish thought of bringing the old man out of retirement and into the role of guard once more. At least then the prince wouldn’t have to endure this tortuous process. He focused back just as the knight finished up. Puffy and Bad looked at him expectantly, waiting for his decision. George sat up straight. 

“Thank you, Alan, please allow us to deliberate for a moment.” The knight gave a tight-lipped smile as he bowed and left, now fidgeting with his gloves. “What did you guys think?” He looked towards the two.

“Well…” Bad started. “His track record is impressive, with the battle of Farhost and all… but he’s rather old don’t you think? That battle alone was around 15 years ago.” 

George shrugged, “So? He’s what, mid-30s? 40s? That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be a satisfactory guard.” Beside him, Puffy tapped her finger against her thigh in thought. 

“Well, though he would be good, it would be better to have someone a bit younger.” She gestured towards the man, who stood just outside the door. “Lord knows he’s not as fast or agile as he once was, and who’s to say one bad injury won’t take him out altogether.” She nudged the prince. “What do you think though?” 

George suddenly regretted zoning out.“I um..” His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Shit. Bad buried his head in his hands. 

“George did you seriously not listen? This is important!” He gave an exasperated wave of his hands, “It’s your safety we’re talking about here.” 

“Look, Bad I'm sorry. I just got distracted for a moment. It won’t happen again.” 

“It better not.” Bad didn’t mean for the words to be harsh, nor were they delivered that way, but George couldn’t help but flinch at the disappointment in his voice. He apologized once more and promised them that he would take the interviews more seriously. The three debated and after a decisive vote, called Alan back and dismissed him. George watched as the knight was led out and the next man was escorted in. _God_ he thought, already exhausted, _This is going to be a long day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweat dripped profusely down his brow, and he licked his salty lips. He widened his stance and flashed his opponent a cocky grin.

“Is that all you got?” 

“Hardly,” The other man growled. 

He rushed forward as Dream lept back, anxious to increase the distance between them. The man swung again, and the two danced in a series of jabs and retreats. Blades clashed together as the two fought, each trying to gain the upper hand. Eventually, Dream saw his opening. His rival had paused for a moment, a simple lapse in judgment, but it was all the Knight needed. He swept his leg out and sent the other man falling to the ground in a small cloud of dust. Foot on top of his chest and sword pressed lightly against his Adam's apple, Dream took his victory.

“Do you yield?”

“Of course I yield you fucking psychopath.” Dream let out a laugh and outstretched his hand. The other man took it and attempted to brush the dirt off his clothes. “Goddamn it. This is gonna take forever to get out” Dream rolled his eyes, expression hidden behind his mask. 

“Quackity, you’re fine. It’ll come out.” 

“Yeah, uh-huh keep talking Dream. I’ll let you know when I need money for a new tunic.” 

Quackity limped back to their quarters, hand bracing his sore back. Once sure he was gone, Dream moved the mask up into his hair and wiped the sweat off his face onto his sleeve. The rounded mask always stuck tightly against his face, creating an uncomfortable box of heat. After taking a moment to cool down he slipped the mask back into place and headed home. A few people lingered in the cool morning air, either jousting or deep in discussion. He waved a quick hello before slipping inside. Colorful tapestries decorated the walls and dusty sunshine poured in through a window, basking the floor in a golden light. Couches arranged themselves around the fireplace, inviting people to come sit. The fire curled happily and crackled to life as it accepted freshly placed logs. Dream walked to his quarters. He moved towards his bed and his face softened at the ball of hazel fur curled on top of his blanket. 

“Hey there Patches,” he cooed. He gently stroked the cat’s fur and watched as she stretched herself out along the mattress. “How are you? Sleepy huh?” She purred loudly and he scratched under her ears. “Me too, me too.” 

“Wow Dream, why don’t you talk to me like that?” He twisted his body towards the door. Quackity had a hand over his heart, feigning offense to the scene. Skeppy stood by his side, dark hair cowlicked and eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“Oh, I'm soooo sorry.” He turned back to Patches as the two boys lept into a conversation. Dream listened half-heartedly, not paying much attention till Skeppy said, 

“Did you hear Charles retired?”

“Yeah, that was the prince’s guard right?”

Skeppy nodded, “Uh-huh, they’re looking for a new one. I thought of applying but Sam just laughed when I suggested it.”

“Hey Dream, I bet you’d make it if you asked Sam.” The two boys stared at him, waiting for his answer. Careful as to not to seem too enthusiastic he just gave a simple shrug. 

“Hm, maybe. I’ll think about it.” He stood up and made his way over to the dresser. His friends begged him to reconsider as he changed into a fresh shirt.

“You’d be stupid not to.”

“Come on, you’re probably better than like, everyone else there”

He held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay I’ll talk to Puffy about it, but only to get you two off my back.” He said, jabbing a finger in their direction. Truthfully, he was grateful for the cover. Dream left to seek her out. He wandered the castle searching for the woman, finally catching a glimpse of her red dress as he passed the kitchen. Inside, Puffy was chatting with two of the castle chefs, Karl and Ponk, the three engaged in happy conversation. Dream strode up, giving a quick greeting to the men. “Hey Puffy, Could I talk to you about something for a minute.” Concern laced her face and she nodded and wished the two a quick goodbye. She grabbed Dream’s arm and led him outside the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“No, no, everything’s fine.” Her shoulders visibly relaxed.

“God Dream, don’t worry me like that.”

Dream smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “My bad.”

“Okay, so what is it then?”

“I heard there was a position for the prince’s new guard and was wondering-”

“I already recommended you!” 

Dream’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Well I mean, of course, you’ve got to be one of the most skilled fighters here, if not the best.” She said, as though it were obvious.

“Puffy, I- thank you so much,” A wide grin grew on his face. She had already turned back towards the kitchen as she said, 

“No problem, you deserve it kid.” 

The morning of, Dream practically sprung out of bed, splashing water over his face and hurriedly fastening his armor. He quietly scolded himself for not telling Niki of the opportunity. He reasoned there no reason to if it turned out to be a nonstarter. It would only bring disappointment, and Aldreda would surely have some sort of punishment waiting for him. As he readied himself booming thunder shook the room. Glancing at the weather out of the small window, he decided to throw on a hooded cape before heading on his way. People hurried inside, distancing themselves from the impending weather. The knight trudged his way across the muddy courtyard, towards a sagging tent that sat as solace from the icy rain. He shuddered from the cold as he entered. He walked across the room, past the other knights, finally sitting down in an empty corner. As he rested he scanned the competition. One man fidgeted uncomfortably, and another let out a hacking cough. The rest were seemingly average, none standing out more than the other. Their interviews had already come and gone, air now filled with tension as each waited expectantly for the result. _Easy,_ the man thought. The doors to the tent flapped open, and everyone drew to attention as Sam strode towards Dream.

“Dream, you ready?” Eyes followed him as he stood up and trailed behind Sam. Dream was confident in his abilities, but even so, his stomach still turned with anxiety. He tried to calm his nerves and assured himself that the interview with the general had gone well enough. He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued. The two entered, their footsteps echoing noisily through the otherwise silent hall. At the back of it sat the prince, along with Puffy and Bad. The woman shot Dream a small smile as he moved closer. He stopped in front of them, studying the prince. George, his name was. Cropped dark hair stuck up from his head, slightly tousled. His long face displayed a stony expression and his eyes hung with dark bags, indicative of restless nights. His weighted cape enveloped his lean figure, and the frills around his neck threatened to swallow him altogether. He looked as though he was simply dressing up as a prince, rather than actually being one. Still, Dream couldn’t help but acknowledge how the navy color looked on him. _Cute._ Now feeling substantially less anxious, he spoke, voice reverberating through the silent room.

“Your highness,” he bowed respectfully, accompanying it with a charming smile. “A pleasure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the man spoke, George studied the odd mask that covered most of his face. Rounded bone with a smile etched on, fastened by two fraying leather straps, that disappeared underneath the waves of his hair. He stood tall, speaking with confidence as he recalled his past battles. For someone so mysterious, George wondered how he had not encountered the knight earlier.

“And for how long did you train as a knight?” Bad asked.

“I trained as a squire under a knight in the Wranian empire befor-”

“Wranian?” George inquired, eyes narrowing. He straightened in his seat.

“Yes, your majesty. Wranian.” The dark eyes of the mask bored into his. “I fled during the coup, traveling along and eventually coming here. I met Puffy, she extended her kindness to me, and I concluded my training here.” Surprisingly, George prompted the next question.

“Why do you wear the mask.” 

“To protect my identity. It would be rather unfortunate if someone were to recognize and kill me, wouldn’t you agree?” A small smirk played at the man’s face and George clenched his jaw, frustration rising through him. He considered himself a decently amicable person but had little tolerance for disrespect and arrogance. Bad glanced at the prince and took over.

“And you participated in the tournament held a few fortnights ago, yes?”

“I did,” Dream responded.

“And you came in first?”

“Yeah, quite easily.” 

George’s frustration blossomed into anger at the cocky words. “It couldn’t have been that easy.”

“Child’s play.” The man said simply.

“Impressive.” Bad mused, and continued with the interview, though George had already set his mind in stone. Bad gestured towards the door. “Now if you’ll allow us a moment of deliberat-” George raised his hand, interrupting him. 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary Bad. I’ve already made my decision.” He glared coldly at the man in front of him. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, Dream. Thank you for your interest, but you’re free to leave.”

“I-” 

“Bad escort, _Dream,_ out please.” Bad shot him a bewildered look but complied, leading out Dream while whispering an apology. George stood up and turned to leave, ignoring Puffy’s calls. He walked quickly back to his room, sighing as he slammed the door behind him. What a disaster. He moved back to the abandoned alcove and stared out the window as he had that morning. 

“George!” The shout startled him and he saw Puffy standing at the door, arms crossed and face red. “Care to explain what that was?”

“Puffy I-”

“No George. We set up this entire day and not only were you disinterested, but then, then, we show you the best possible match, and you dismiss him before immediately storming out?” George looked to the ground in shame. “So, explain to me what happened.”

“I-” He cleared his throat. “He’s arrogant Puffy, and cocky. I honestly don’t know if I could stand being around him. And not to mention he’s Wranian. With the recent attacks, you really expect me to trust one with my life?” Puffy walked over and took his hands. 

“First of all, former Wranian. George. He fled when that coup happened. He’s not a part of it anymore, it's okay. And come on, you trust me and my judgment right?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Good, then trust me when I say he’s not like that. He’s proved his loyalty to Elucia and the throne.” George removed his hands from Puffy.

“He’s still insufferable though.”

“George. He’s a good kid. Arrogant at some times? Yeah. But he’s genuinely nice once you get to know him. I’m not asking you to be friends with him, all you have to do is tolerate his presence, ya? May I remind you your safety is the priority here, and he’s the best option.” Pleading eyes stared into his. “At least try and give him a chance.”

George’s demeanor softened. “Fine, I guess.” 

“Great, I’ll go break the good news. Bye George!”

“Bye Puffy.” He said and reached to pick up the morning’s forgotten book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream stood crestfallen in the hall, heart dropping as the prince dismissed him, and watched as he departed without a second glance.  
Bad ambled over to the knight and began to lead him out of the room.

“I’m so sorry, he’s not usually like that, I promise you.”

“It’s alright.”  
In the background Puffy yelled after George, asking him to stop. She jogged up to Dream and Bad and began to apologize. 

“Dream, I'm so sorry, I’m going to talk to him.” 

“Puffy, it’s fine, really” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” She gave a meek smile before running off in the direction of the prince. 

“If it means anything, I would’ve chosen you.”

“Thanks, Bad.”

The two continued in silence. During the time of his interview, the storm had grown worse, and rain pelted down in thick sheets, soaking through Dream’s cape in a matter of seconds. He waved goodbye to Bad and sprinted back to his quarters, almost slipping on the slick ground several times along the way. He kicked the mud off his shoes and sighed as he stepped inside, thankful for the warmth. Quackity, Skeppy, and Eret sat at a rounded table by the door, concentrated on a game of cards, but set everything down as they saw the knight enter.

“Dream!” Quackity shouted. He shot up. “How’d it go, man?”

“Not well, I didn’t get it” The excitement fell from their faces. 

“Shoot, I'm sorry.” Eret shot him a pitying look.

Dream unclasped his sodden cape, laying it to dry by the fireplace.

“It’s fine guys. It just wasn’t a good fit.” The words pained him to say, and he tried not to show his disappointment.

Skeppy gestured back towards their table. “Want to join us?” 

Dream happily sat down at the table alongside his friends and they began a game of blackjack. The room, cozy and warm, filled to the brim with boisterous laughter as the men played, and they went back and forth, sharing entertaining stories. Looking out the window, Dream saw that the downpour had lifted slightly, and the sun shyly poked its head from the hiding spot behind the clouds. He didn’t notice that Puffy had entered till he felt a hard tap on his shoulder. Spirits lifted considerably by the game, he beamed at her.

“Hey, what's up?” He asked. She clasped her hands together as the other knights looked towards them.

“I convinced him to give it a chance!” A grin erupted across her face and the boys erupted into cheers. Confused, Dream pulled Puffy to another corner of the room, away from the noise.

“What changed? Last I checked he didn’t seem too fond of me.”

“Well..” the woman grimaced slightly. “He doesn’t… But!” She held up a finger. “We both concluded that his safety is the most important thing, so he agreed! I know that George might have seemed a little…” She searched for the words. “...off-putting, but he’s always been a bit apprehensive to new people. He’ll come around eventually, it’ll just take time. Promise me you’ll try and be patient with him.” Dream chuckled.

“I will don't worry.” 

They talked for a while longer, with Puffy joining the group for a few friendly games that quickly turned competitive. Noting the darkening sky, Dream excused himself and went to his room. He changed out of his armor and into a thick tunic and an itchy pair of trousers. He headed back into the commons room, grabbed his now damp cape, and left in the direction of the city. The rain had reduced to a sprinkle, kissing the hood of his cloak as he slipped past the palace gates, nodding at the guards stationed there. They all knew him, or at least knew of him, and let him pass without a word. Buildings lined the city streets, huddled together, and spouted gray smoke into the overcast sky. Rainwater dripped off the roofs, pooling in muddy puddles below. The rain had driven all but the most determined inside, replacing the marketplace, usually filled with shouts and chatter, with an abnormal quietness. He strolled through the streets, shop windows peering down at him as he approached a tavern. The door flew open and his ears became filled with the drunk clamors of bar patrons. He shoved his way through the crowd and up the stairs, opening the door at the end of the hall. Dream looked around before going to the desk and grabbing a crumpled piece of parchment. He grabbed a nearby quill and scribbled, 

_Niki,_

__

_Meet me at the spot at midnight sharp. Do not bring anyone with you. Important information. See you then._

__

_\- :)_

__

He left as he had come, soon arriving back at the knight's quarters. And there he waited, biding his time engaged in casual conversation and shining his various weapons. He sat in the dimly lit room, relaxing in front of the fire, and waited for the clock to strike 10. Eventually, it did and he grabbed a spare lantern off the table before silently slipping out of the room and into the chilly night air. He once again moved past the castle gates and through the city. Careful to not attract unwanted attention, he opted for alleyways over the open streets. He made his way through the sleeping town as the buildings thinned out, slowly being replaced with farmland. The paved cobble path dwindled out to dirt, and dream trudged his way through a muddy orchard. The moon cast a ghostly glow over the trees, petals weighted with raindrops and dew. The orchard turned into plains which bled into a forest, and he could hear the familiar rush of water up ahead. A moonlit waterfall flowed into the spring below, water foaming where the two met. Wet stone bordered its sides, and reflected a dim light from behind the rushing water. He moved slowly around the edge of the falls and called out to see if Niki had arrived. 

“Dream?” a soft voice responded. He moved into the shallow cave and was greeted with a bright pink head of hair. He looked for a place to set the lantern down on the small table between them, already crammed with papers and books. Safe from watchful eyes, he unfastened the mask and relished the cool air that hit his face. He looked at Niki, who held in her hand the note he had left earlier.

“Hi, Niki. I’m sorry about the short notice. It couldn’t wait.” She gave him a confused look.

“What couldn’t wait?” The two took their seats at the table.

Dream sat and told her what had happened and apologized for not informing her sooner. Niki flashed a brilliant grin, elated at the news. 

“Dream, I- this is perfect!” She stood up and began to pace excitedly. “Becoming a Knight for Elucia was already great, but this!” She giggled. “You’ll be close to the prince, and have access to their meetings. I- just wow!” Dream didn’t seem to return her enthusiasm and she furrowed her brows. “Why aren’t you excited?”. The man brought a thoughtful hand up to his face and leaned back in his chair. 

“There is one thing Niki.” The grin left her face as it twisted into something grimmer.

“What?”

“The guy fucking hates me.” She made a small noise of disbelief. 

“How can he hate you? You just met.” 

Dream shrugged. “Apparently, I’m arrogant and rude. Doesn’t help much that I came from the Wranian Empire. Can’t really get close to someone who stares knives at your back” His other hand moved to tap against the table.

“You can’t mess this up Dream. You have to try.”

“I know.”

“You _need_ to succeed. We both know what Aldreda will do if you don’t.” The words sent a chill down his spine. Aldreda did not take failure lightly, and messing up an opportunity as big as this would result in tortuous consequences. He cleared his throat.

“I know,” he mumbled. He reached forward, dipped a quill in ink and pulled a blank piece of parchment in front of him. “We should write the letter.” Niki hummed in agreement and the two began, the feeble light of the lantern casting dramatic shadows across the stone walls. Once drafted, Dream sealed it and handed it to the girl, who tucked it into her simple leather satchel. The two exchanged brief goodbyes and Niki left. Dream sat for a moment, pondering his situation before he stood up and collected the papers, stuffing them in a crevice along the edge of the stone wall. He secured his mask, grabbed the lantern, and left the cave. Morning had advanced, and though still dark, birds had begun chirping their early greetings. As the knight retraced his steps through the forest, a begging question followed, weighing on his shoulders. How on earth was he supposed to get close to someone who hated him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm using this as a creative outlet but I hope it's something that can still be enjoyed. I'm completely fine with this work being uploaded or translated onto other sites as long as credit is given. :) If you'd like to follow me on twitter, either for updates on the work or just because, the @ is _lolodeu_ :)
> 
> (Special thanks to stream chat for being incredibly supportive and working on this with me. I truly do appreciate it <3)


	2. Intentions Most Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strategist meeting is held in order to combat the Wranian attacks and Dream attempts to get closer to the prince.

In the weeks that followed, the Prince and his knight fell into a familiar rhythm. Each morning, Dream awoke and stationed himself outside the prince’s shut door. And each morning the Prince would emerge, sometimes with a polite hello, others with a gentle nod, but nothing more. The two would walk through the castle grounds, rarely talking other than the occasional comment about the weather or a quick update on the latest palace gossip. Meals were uneventful, and afterwards George would retreat to the library, holed away for hours while Dream patiently waited. It would usually be night when he finished, marked by the close of a book and a long stretch as the man blinked confusedly at the darkened room. Dinner followed, and the night ended with both men retiring to their separate quarters before repeating the mundane day once more. 

Dream lent against the wall, reminiscing as he waited for the prince to finish readying himself inside. The knight missed his friends dearly, especially Sapnap, who he had not seen since he’d left for Elucia. He supposed he did have Niki, but that was a work relationship more than anything else. He wished he were back spending warm afternoons sparring with Sapnap and Jack, having long and deep discussions with Wilbur, and even seeing Tommy and Tubbo, though the two annoyed him to no end. He longed to be back with them, but reminded himself of his role. _The sooner you get the information the sooner you’ll be able to see them._ So deep was Dream in his own mind that he did not notice George had emerged from his room and was now staring at him, arms crossed over his chest and brows knitted together. 

“Dream, Dream!” 

The knight jumped, startled by the sudden sound. 

He rubbed the back of his head, throbbing from where it had hit against the wall.

“Sorry your highness, my apologies.” 

“Were you sleeping or something?” 

“Of course not, why would you think that?” 

George shrugged. “You have a mask over your face, it’s not like I’d be able to tell.” “My mind just drifted.” 

An awkward silence hung between them for a moment before Dream spoke again. “So… I assume a quick walk outside before heading to the library?” 

George moved past him and shook his head. “Nope.” 

“Oh?” 

“There’s a strategist meeting today, about the Wranian attacks on some of the kingdom’s villages. Sam will tell us more about it when we arrive.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

George led Dream through the castle and to the great hall. Beyond its doors stood a handsome wooden table, covered with maps and parchment. A fireplace blazed brightly in the background, choking the air with the scent of wood smoke. Advisors moved around the table, some talking in hushed tones while others scribbled furiously with feathered  
quills. They greeted the prince with a quick bow before returning to their work. Dream’s eyes caught Puffy’s from across the room and she beckoned him over. 

“Dream, good to see you! Ready for the council meeting?” 

“ I think so? I don’t really know what to expect but i’m excited.” 

“Well they’re long so be prepared to stand for a while.” 

His armored feet complained at the knowledge and Dream set himself against the wall, taking away some of the pressure on his toes. 

“What about you? It’s not mandatory right?”

“I’m more so here for George.” She pointed at the man, who had his nose buried deep in papers. “Why?” 

“It-” she brought a fist up to her face. “He just gets a little overwhelmed sometimes, that’s all.” “Alright.” 

_He seems fine to me_ , Dream thought. George had lifted his face from the papers and begun to talk to Bad. The man looked confident here, in his element. His usual rigidness had been replaced by authority and he spoke with confidence. Dream was confused as to what Puffy had meant until a crowned man entered, followed by Sam. The king was a rather burly man, with strong arms that he kept folded behind his back. His stoic face ran deep with grooves of age and his mouth was set in a hard line. The room bowed in the man’s presence, and George spoke out a small hello. The man glanced his son’s way but did not return the greeting. The only free space in the air filled with an odd tension, and threatened to suffocate the occupants. 

_Oh. That’s what she meant._ The prince stood silent now, stiff demeanor having returned, and fiddled nervously with a quill. 

Sam approached the table and pulled a map in front of him, clearing his throat before he began. “As we know, in the past month and a half we have seen Wranian attacks here,” He placed a marker down. “Here,” Another. “And here.” A final one, set down with a loud thud. “Though the incidents are sporadic, it is still cause for concern.” He drew a circle around the leftmost marker. “Two weeks ago the village of Brinehorn became a victim. The occupants mostly fine, the only real damage being a couple looted store fronts and one burnt building. However, it’s important that we discuss measures to take if the attacks increase or if they move closer to the city.” 

“What do you suggest?” A white bearded councilman asked. 

“Surely we send troops out now, to squash their forces before they have the chance.” 

The general shook his head. “No. For one, there are not nearly enough of their troops to warrant a consequential battle. Secondly, since the attacks are dispersed and not severe, our priority should be on the citizens. Supplies should be rationed and sent out, and a few guards shall be stationed there for added protection.” 

“So we shall do nothing?” Another advisor piped in.

“For the time being yes. I don’t take the loss of my men’s lives lightly, nor am I readily willing to waste weapons and resources. We play the long game and wait. If they continue that’s when we act.” 

“Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive..” George mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. Sam caught the quote and nodded in his direction. 

“Art of War. Exactly, George.” 

The meeting became consumed with talks of strategy as morning bled into afternoon. The council eventually decided to send resources to the villages, as Sam had suggested, as well as create a ring of battlements surrounding the perimeter of the city. Stationed on the outskirts, they would have a clear view of the land beyond them and hence be ready to fight back if an attack occurred. 

Dream paid close attention to the proceedings, making sure to catch every last detail that was decided. The information would be incredibly useful, and he made a reminder to himself to draft a letter to Niki as soon as he was able. 

Sam gave a quick thanks to the council as the meeting concluded, and left alongside the King, who once again paid no acknowledgement to George. Noting the prince’s fallen face, Puffy approached George and attempted to distract him, talking excitedly about what the future plans meant for the kingdom. He went along with the conversation politely, eventually excusing himself and making his way over to Dream. The man looked exhausted, and pleading eyes met Dream’s, asking to leave. 

“Are you ready?” 

Dream nodded. “Yes, your highness.” 

The two started to walk back to George’s room before Dream stopped, hovering a hand over George’s chest. 

“Wait.” 

“What is it?” 

“Would you wanna take a walk outside for a bit? You seemed kinda stressed back there.” Dream cringed at his words, fully expecting the prince to decline.

“I- uh yeah, sure.” The prince’s face scrunched slightly, as though trying to decipher the motivations behind Dream’s question. 

Yes, this would be useful to potentially get more information out of him, but truthfully, Dream couldn’t help but feel a sense of pity for the man. George’s interaction with his father had been odd, to say the least, and concerning, to say the most. Dream gestured towards the hall. 

“Lead the way, your highness.” 

The two wandered through the castle, eventually making their way out to the ground’s garden. The late-day sun beat down atop their heads and the gravel path crunched noisy under their feet as they strolled wordlessly. The silence was slightly awkward, but appreciated by both men as they were left to their own thoughts. 

Though Dream’s view was partially constricted by his mask, what he was able to see was absolutely gorgeous. Gerberas sprouted up along the edge of the paths and a small breeze shook leaves from thinning trees, carpeting the floor in shades of amber and gold. Earthiness fragranced the cool air as birds sang their innocent tunes, delighted at the weather. Dream glanced at George, thinking back to the day’s meeting. He hesitated before he spoke. 

“Forgive me if I overstep, but I couldn’t help but notice the way your father treated you earlier. Is he usually like that, your highness?” 

George seemed taken aback at the question, and the knight wished that he hadn’t spoken. 

“No, no, it’s alright. Um-” He tugged a flower of a nearby bush and began to pick at its petals. “He’s usually like that. At least he has been for a while now.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s fine, it really is. We got in a fight years back... A bad one. I don’t think he’s fully forgiven me yet.” 

“Years?” Dream asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, it was a big fight. It was all my fault though. I just had hoped that he would have gotten over it by now.”

Silence. The two had stopped, and Dream peered at George, who had his gaze set on his feet. The prince’s expression had grown softer and sadness clouded his eyes. Wary of whether to ask, Dream bit his tongue before asking his next question. 

“Can I ask what it’s about?” 

George stood up straight. 

“No.” 

“Sorry.” 

No response. 

Their feet resumed to crunch over rocky ground as they walked back towards the castle doors, neither speaking. George’s expression had dulled and the man’s posture was stiff yet again. They arrived at his door and George nodded a goodbye his way before shutting it behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream dug through his desk, searching desperately for a quill and nearly knocking over an inkwell in the process. _Shit_. He had planned to draft his letter to Niki earlier, but upon returning to his quarters, the man immediately collapsed into bed and fell into an exhaustion driven sleep. When he awoke, the sun had disappeared from his window, the only light coming from a lantern, whose flame lapped gently against the darkened walls. Dream let out a groan as his fingers met the bottom of the drawer. No Luck. 

Just as he turned to climb back into the welcoming sheets, he spotted it. His fingers grasped the feathered quill from its hiding spot behind the foot post of his bed and Dream moved to his chair, dipping the tip of the quill into the dark ink before beginning to write. 

_Niki,_

_A meeting was held today to discuss a response to the attacks on the kingdom villages. They are planning on building battlements around the edge of the city, in an elliptical shape. The battlements will be stocked with weapons and supplies, and will have a clear view over the outskirts of the kingdom. The guards stationed will have plenty of time to alert of an incoming attack._

Dream sketched a simple diagram to show Niki what he meant.

_If we are to attack, I suggest we do it with no warning. Any and all attacks close to the date of invasion will take away any leverage we have and the army will be easily captured. Once this has been read, please send the information back to Aldreda._

_\- :)_

Dream sealed the letter, tucked it into his trouser pockets, and bundled up before stepping out into the frigid autumnal air. As he had done many a time now, he slipped past the palace gates and made his way to Niki’s residence. It couldn’t have been past 4, maybe 5, but the bar was still overstuffed with people, filling the room with a muggy and slightly uncomfortable heat. Dream shoved his way past the patrons, who were boisterously singing bar tunes, arms clamped around each other. The stairs creaked beneath his feet as he ascended, and at Niki’s door he gave a gentle knock before entering. Once ensuring no one was inside, the knight placed the letter utop her desk and the man then left, as quickly as he had come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dream!” 

Dream spun in his tracks, looking in the direction the voice had come from. He had been on his way to George’s room when he heard it, grinning once he matched the call to be Puffy’s. 

“Dream, hi!” 

‘Hey Puffy, what’s up?” 

“I’m good, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” 

“It has yeah.” 

She linked an arm through his and they began to walk down the hall. 

“How are things with George? Any luck?” 

Dream’s face twisted, unsure how to answer the question. Things with the prince had been considerably better since the meeting, though George often voiced his annoyance  
with the blond haired knight, quite often in fact. Conversations had become more frequent and their routine became more comfortable than familiar. 

“It’s- it’s been better now. Since the meeting.” 

Puffy’s eyes gleamed excitedly. 

“Dream, that’s great! I’m glad you two are getting along now.” 

"Well,” 

He thought back to the previous day, where George had scolded him after tripping over a pile of books the boy had set down on the floor. He still didn’t completely understand George’s apprehensiveness towards him, or why he was so easily irritated at everything Dream did, As if looking for reasons to dislike the knight more than he already did. 

“He still doesn’t really like me, y’know? And we are talking more, but that just means he gets annoyed at me more often.” 

He sighed. 

“I’m trying Puffy, I really am.” 

Puffy nodded, chewing her bottom lip in thought. 

“I know!” Her mouth curved into a smile as she grew excited at her own idea. “George really loves these fig tarts. They’re his favorite, have been since he was a kid.” 

“Hm?” 

“I was thinking maybe you could bring them to him! He’d enjoy them, no question. Maybe get you on his good side too!” 

She looked to Dream, searching his masked face for confirmation at the idea. “I mean, yeah. Why not!” 

“Great! I’ll go have Karl make some, should be ready by tonight.”

“Perfect.” 

Dream untwined their arms and gave a small smile. “Thanks Puffy, you’re the best.” “Of course Dream.” 

The two parted ways, both off to attend to their separate duties.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

George peered up curiously from his book. Night had already fallen, and most everyone had returned to their chambers. The only people who still roamed the sleepy castle were guards. He glanced at the clock, _10 PM_. George moved to his door, hesitating for a moment before turning the knob. There in front of him stood Dream, usual armor absent, replaced by a simple green tunic. His hair hung in lazy strands, a few pieces feathering over his mask. Dream coughed, shaking George out of his trance. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring. 

“Dream. What are you doing here?” 

“I- uh” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Here.” Dream thrust a small basket into George’s hands. The sides overflowed with fig tarts, and George’s eyes flicked down to the pastry before focusing back on the knight. 

“...Thank you?” 

Both stood awkwardly at the doorway for a moment, unsure what to do. 

George nodded towards his room. “You can come in if you want.” 

“Sure, okay.” 

The knight walked in slowly, surveying the room. The bed sat center, headboard pushed against the wall, sheets twisted into a lump. A couch sat across from it, facing the large fireplace. A royal blue carpet softened the stone floor, and a small alcove looked out over the castle grounds and the city beyond it. Books piled themselves into tall stacks, and the air smelt of clean linen and notepaper. The prince’s crown sat discarded on a small table, which he pushed aside to make room for Dream’s gift.

He looked at Dream and gestured towards the table. 

“Sit?” 

The knight nodded and took a seat. 

The wheels in George’s head turned as he speculated as to why the man had brought him the gift, especially at this time. It dawned on him quickly though. 

“Puffy’s idea right?” 

“Yeah.” 

George slid into his seat and rubbed his temples. 

“God, I’m sorry. She’s so set on the idea of us being friends. I’ll tell her not to force you into this next time.” 

“It’s alright, I mean c’mon now. I can’t be that bad can I?” 

George smirked at the quip despite himself. 

“You’re quite insufferable you know.” 

“Eh, I think I’m alright.” 

“Shit like that,” George chuckled, ‘Is exactly what I mean.” 

He reached over and plucked a pastry from the basket, scooting it Dream’s way before grabbing one for himself. 

“Have you ever had a fig tart before?” George asked, chewing through his words. Dream shook his head. 

“Never?” 

“Nope.”

“Well you should try it, they’re really quite good.” Dream grabbed the dessert and George stared as he slid his mask up, revealing a tad more of his face. He sunk his teeth into the flaky pastry and licked his lips. 

“Mmmmm.” 

“Good, right?” 

“Very.” 

Conversation flowed easily between the two as they continued to share the sweet tarts. Dream entertained him with stories of knighthood, the prince dissolving into laughter as Dream explained how Quackity once managed to lead his horse into a river, too distracted with flirting with village girls to pay attention. The horse had bucked him off, tossing him into the icy stream below. 

“He- he really did that?” George giggled. 

“Yeah, he was soaking wet all the way back.” 

“That sounds horrible!” 

“Yeah well try being stuck with him, he kept bitching about the cold.” 

Dream flung his arms dramatically, switching to a mocking tone. 

_“OH DREAM I'M SO COLD... YOU DON’T THINK THEY SAW DO YOU?... IF I GET A COLD FROM THIS I SWEAR TO GOD...”_

He switched back to his normal voice and grabbed another pastry. “Worst 40 minutes of my life.” He nodded in George’s direction. “What about you? I’m sure being Prince must come with all sorts of stories.” 

George shrugged. “Not really, I’ve been cooped up in a castle my whole life, not very exciting.” He struggled to recall an amusing story from his past. Most of his life had been filled with lessons, and constant busywork prevented him from seeing his friends. Huh he realized. He hadn’t considered how much of his life had been spent alone. There was Luke of course, but George kept those memories locked away, the very thought threatening to scorch him if he drew too close. 

He racked his brain, before stumbling upon a memory from his childhood.

“Oh, there is one story actually.”

“What is it?”

“When I was younger,” George shifted in his seat. “My father and Bad’s took us on a hunting trip. We did one every few months.”

“Wow, Bad’s been here forever.”

“Yeah, he’s been one of my closest friends. We grew up together.”

“Sorry for interrupting. The story?”

“Okay, so we were in the woods right? We decided to go off on our own to try and find an adventure of some sorts. We ended up getting a little bit lost, not my fault at all.”

“Obviously.”

“And it’s starting to get dark so we try and find our way back, and we’re walking through the forest and we hear something behind us. Guess what it was.”

“What?” 

“A bear, just staring at us. It was huge!” 

“It couldn’t have been that huge.” 

George rolled his eyes. “Okay a _medium_ sized bear, is that better?” 

Dream made an unsatisfied sound. 

“Fine, fine, it was a small bear. There.” 

“Ha! Knew it.” 

“Anyways… Bad tried to throw a knife at the bear, but he missed, and the bear got pissed. It starts charging towards us, and we run. We’re trying to find our way back and  
eventually we reach a boulder, which blocks any escape we could have.”

“Wow, did you die?” Dream snickered.

“Ha ha, very funny. But Bad tells me to grab my bow and shoot. So I aim towards the bair, draw my bow, and I hit it!”

“Lucky shot?” 

“Nope, I’ve always been decent with a bow. But back to the story. The bear is dead, and eventually our fathers found us and we went home. My father was quite proud of me for slaying it, but I really did feel bad for the bear. And then of course my mother refused to let me go on any trip after.”

George’s smile fell slightly.

“She... she died a little bit after that.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” 

“Don’t be, she died a long time ago, it’s okay.” George shot the man a reassuring smile. “Just miss her sometimes, that’s all.”

Silence fell between them and George focused his gaze on Dream, whose masked face was turned towards a painting hung across the room. 

“Dream.” he said, “You can look around if you’d like.” 

The man glanced at him for affirmation before brushing the crumbs off his tunic and standing up. Dream moved to the painting. It wasn’t the most interesting art, just a simple painting of a stream, but the knight studied it closely, drinking in every brush stroked detail. 

George was surprised at how down to earth the knight seemed, sitting in his room. He felt a pang of guilt at his treatment for the man, but before he could muster an apology, Dream had already begun recounting exaggerated tales of fights and tournaments while fiddling with various items. Though a careful eye was kept on the knight at first, he soon relaxed, laughing along at the stories. All the while, the grandfather clock stood watch, chiming as it passed the twelve hour mark. 

George had begun to collect the crumbs and brush them into a pile when he looked up and froze. Dream stood at the fireplace, tossing a silver music box, the music box, mindlessly between his hands while going on about some insignificant adventure.  
George’s expression hardened. “Put that back, Dream.”

Dream smirked playfully, not noticing the coldness that had taken over the prince’s eyes. He hugged the box to his chest. 

“What, this? Mmmm no, I don't think I will.” 

“Seriously. It’s important to me. Just set it down. 

George shot out of his chair and stalked over to the man. He poked his chest. “Put it back. Now.” 

Dream shook his head furiously and raised the box above his head, out of George’s reach. “I’m not kidding, put it back.” 

George lunged towards him, frustration brewing within him. Dream laughed and teased the prince, holding the box even further away at every desperate lunge. However the chuckles stopped as Dream noticed the prince’s eyes welling up with tears. 

“George…” he dropped his arm and George snatched the music box from him, hugging it close out of fear it would be snatched away. 

George took a shuddering breath. He needed to be alone. He needed Dream to leave. 

“Go.” 

“What? George…” 

His voice rose as a defiant tear raced down his face. “It’s late. I- I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

“George I- shit I’m sorry,” he ran a hand nervously through his hair. “It’s just a stupid music box, I dont get why it’s such a big deal.” 

“I told you it was important to me. I told you to leave it. God, is it that hard to listen?” Dream frowned. 

“It’s not a huge deal. You’re rich, you could get like, a thousand more if you wanted. There’s no way it’s that important. Who even gave it to you?” 

“No one.” A lie.

“Then see? It doesn’t matter.” 

At this, any patience he had left for the knight dwindled. George slammed the box down on the table and pointed towards the door. 

“Leave Dream, get out.” 

Dream stood shell shocked, confused as to where the prince’s sudden hostility had come from. He clenched his fists and approached George, towering over him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I bring you a- a basket of desserts and you yell at me to leave over a trinket?” 

George glared at the man. “Yes. Now get out.” 

“Fine, your _highness._ ” The knight turned to leave, angrily snatching his cape from his chair. “God you’re such a - I - God.” 

The door had only closed for a moment before George collapsed into his chair, gently fumbling the silver box between shaky hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope you all enjoyed reading! Sorry for the shorter chapter, next one will be long, I promise. :)
> 
> \- Once again special thanks to stream chat for helping me out through this.
> 
> \- (Alsooo what did you guys think of the lore today? Ranboo can act, that's for sure. )
> 
> \- I'm completely fine with this work being uploaded or translated onto other sites as long as credit is given. :)
> 
> \- If you'd like to follow me on twitter, either for updates on the work or just because, the @ is _lolodeu_ :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm using this as a creative outlet but I hope it's something that can still be enjoyed. I'm completely fine with this work being uploaded or translated onto other sites as long as credit is given. :) If you'd like to follow me on twitter, either for updates on the work or just because, the @ is _lolodeu_ :)
> 
> (Special thanks to stream chat for being incredibly supportive and working on this with me. I truly do appreciate it <3)


End file.
